Mind the Gap
by Florence87
Summary: Lily Evans never got much attention at Hogwarts, which she didn't mind. Especially since she got more than enough attention in the Muggle world. But what happens when James Potter begins to bridge the gap between her two very different worlds? JL
1. Nothing Special?

It started when I was thirteen. Jeff and I went to a carnival during the summer vacation. He had finally come out of the closet to me over christmas break. Well... not finally, I guess, but he is two years older than me and I'd sort of seen it coming for a while. We grew up together, he taught me how to ride a bike, I taught him how to throw a ball, we had done the curious experimentation of the opposite sex together. We didn't actually have sex though, I was only eleven. I could tell that he wasn't really into it, not only because it was me he was with, but because I'm a girl. I enjoyed it though. The kissing and touching felt amazing to me. Alas, it was short lived, now we're just back to being the best of friends.

Back to the carnival. That morning Jeff went all camp on me and decided it was time for me to "excentuate my God given assets" and he chose my attire. I've always been the jersey and jeans girl, always will be I imagine. Jeff gave me a summer dress he'd found in my closet, I'd worn it to a wedding last summer. Then it had been too big on me, now it fit snug. Jeff also pulled my hair up, I've always just left it. It may be down to my mid back, but that's a lot of hair to deal with, but Jeff was determined to make me 'gorgeous'. He did my hair up so that it accented my face.

"There you go Precious, your ready to take the town my storm" Jeff joked. He crouched in front of me, admiring his work. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jeff was a naturally attractive guy. A laid back personality and adorable brown eyes, not to mention his knack for style. I actually have no idea why we hang out together. He's cool, and I'm lazy as fuck.

Either way Jeff stepped out of my view of the mirror, I couldn't believe how good I looked. With so little effort. "Bet you'll think twice about your jerseys now huh?!" He teased.

"Jeff! I look amazing." I really did. My eye's looked brighter, my skin flawless, and my breasts even looked filled in though I have more growing to do, I looked older, about three years older.

That was the way I was when we went to the carnival. While we were there we passed by one of the 'Guess Your Age' booths, where the staff have to guess your age, and if they're wrong you win a prize. "Go on Lil's" Jeff nudged " I bet they'll guess you way off!"

He was right. They guessed I was half a year from seventeen, and I won a sippy cup. "Ha ha, I was right!" He exclaimed. "If I dress you all the time you could get a summer job with me at my brothers deli! That'd be awesome!" I laughed.

We spent the rest of the day trying to make ourselves sick from hot dogs and rides that spin you around very fast. We went back to my house to watch a film at about 5, I couldn't wait to throw on my pajamas.

"You know, I wasn't kidding about that summer job" Jeff mentioned after the film, we were streached out half asleep on the couch, our legs tangled.

"Oh?" I asked inquiringly.

"Yeah, my brother's lined me up with a sandwich runner job, and I know he's looking for one more person." He waged his index finger back and forth to emphasize. "It's under the table cash, so you don't need a NI Number. It isn't the most exciting job, but its cash in your pocket and something to do. Plus you get to spend more time with me!"

"But I'm to young to get a job, you have to be 15 at least."

"Well we know that you can pull off 16, and he doesn't know how old you are!"

I gave a sigh. It could be fun, I'd be away from Petunia at least. "Let me think about it."

Jeff shrugged and stumbled to his feet. "Tell me by tomorrow if you want it or not. I'm going home to bed." We kissed goodbye and I fell asleep on the couch. Until I was awoken an hour later by the front door slamming. My parents and Petunia were home.

"Lillian" My mother acknowledged me curtly. I saw her glance around the room looking for something out of place.

She was like this, her and Petunia, ever since they found out I'm a witch they act like I'll blow something up or steal hair from their brushes and curse them somehow. The day that I received my letter from Hogwarts they both looked suprised, then acted as though they'd always known something was wrong with me.

"Hello Lily." My father smiled at me. "Did you and Jeff have fun at the carnival? I expect you ate horrible little delectable things all day long, so's to make your stomach rot." He joked and tapped the end of my nose. My father was suprised when he found out about me too. However he see's hilarity in almost everything. The first thing he said to me after we'd adjusted from the shock was, "Do you remember that scene from McBeth? How did it go? Double bubble toil and trouble" He laughed "I always thought you were a little witch of a trouble maker Lilykins, now I am once again proven correct."

"No way Pop's, I would never do such a thing!" I stated with mock indignation apparent on my face. My father laughed and went upstairs.

Petunia sat down on the couch. "Vernon will be moving into the guest room." She stated.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that your fat boyfriend is moving into our house?" I asked her incredulously.

"Vernon is not fat" She snapped at me. "And yes, he's moving in. Mummy said he could so long as he earns his keep. His wretched parents have kicked him out for reasons that are none of you business, and he'll be coming to live here in three days."

"So" my mother cut in, she'd been standing behind Petunia, "You'll be to keep talk of your funny business to yourself."

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I hated Vernon. I still hate Vernon. Even the name gives me the chills. He was always staring at me, whether it was because he's a perve of because Petunia had told him about my 'funny business', I wasn't sure. But either way I hated the lard bag, The reason Vernon got kicked out was probably because he was constantly eating the entirety of his parents fridge and pantry, and screwing his girlfriend in their wake. Ew.

For a while I just sat there, thinking about how horrible every minute of the rest of the summer will be. Vernon using my bathroom, my shower, my kitchen table, sitting on my couch,watching my television. But then I realised, they weren't mine, They were dads. Why is he letting Vernon live here? It is initially his desicion. How could dad actually like that gross lump of a man?

All the while I was thinking about Vernons invasion, my mother and Petunia were lecturing me on how to be 'normal'. What was normal anyways? Endlessly poking your nose in other peoples business, and worrying about colour coding your lounge area?

No. I couldn't sit around the house all summer, Jeff was my only real friend. Sad, but true, I've never felt I needed anyone but him. And he was going to be busy delivering sandwiches. Then the thought came. I could be busy delivering sandwiches too.

I smiled at the thought of escape and jumped to my feet. "Mother, Petunia." I cut into their blathering."Don't worry, I won't damadge your precious Vernon. And I solomnly swear I will make myself as scarce as can be. He'll have forgotten I live here by the end of summer."

I dashed away to the telephone as soon as I could and rang up Jeff. His brother answered the phone. "Bugger" I thought. "What is his name again? Morely? Morgan? well shit," "Hi" I said. "This is Lily, Jeffs friend."

"Oh, right, Jeff mentioned you might be interested in working for me this summer along side him. Well, you're in luck, I definatly need one more person, all my usual guys are away on hol's all summer in Italy or Portugal or someplace. So it'd be a wonderful help if you'd join the team."

I was excited, Jeff must have sold me very well. "I would love to work for you this summer. Jeff never mentioned which deli it is though, and when did you want me to start?"

"Oh, ha, right then. We're called 'The Deli' nothing hard to remember. And you can start in two days if thats good for you. Jeff can take you there and show you the ropes. We have bikes there for you to deliver with."

"Well that sounds fantastic. I'll see you in two days then. Um... is Jeff there though?"

"No he's gone out with some nice young chap. Oh, and how old are you exactly?"

'Bugger, did Jeff already tell him? Is this a trick?' "I'm 15, same as Jeff." I prayed he didn't know the truth.

"Great then, I'll let Jeff know you rang him. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"So" I jumped at the sound of my fathers voice behind me. "You're 15 are you? I guess I must have missed those other two birthdays." I turned around to see a mischevious smile on his face.

" Dad, I can't stay in the house with Vernon all summer. I hate him, he's weird, and mean, and a lazy lump, and mother and Petunia will be looking at me with even more contempt that they do now." I was whining, I couldn't help it. "Why did you agree to let him live here? Certainly he has other relatives that could take him in."

"Oh of corse he does honey, but they're far away from here. Too far away from Petunia. I know that she'd leave if I didn't let him stay, and I couldn't let that happen." he sighed.

"Why not?" I argued. "She has to annoy you at least a little bit!"

"Lily. She's my daughter just as much as you are. I love the both of you too much, lord knows why, to see either of you run away for some boy."

"Fine." I slumped down in my chair. "I guess you'll have to put up with him more than I will anyway."

He cringed a bit. "So tell be about this job of yours." He smirked.

By two weeks later I was an expert bike rider. I could turn without using my hands at least. And dodging traffic takes a lot of skill, especially at rush hour. Jeff had been teaching me how to do simple things to my hair, and convinced me that I really shouldn't cut it all off, which I was tempted to. I accustomed my wardrobe to make myself look more mature. Which is rather ridiculous because I was already more mature than most people 5 years older than me, let alone 2. And the wardrobe change had kind of grown on me. I liked getting dressed up every day. And feeling pretty all day long.

I had worked out how to best avoid Vernon. I've given up television, I eat breakfast at 7a.m., and because I want to be out of the house before Vernon wakes up, I've taken to jogging. I jog over to Jeff's house to wake him up, then I jog home to grab a change of clothes and my work bike. After work I sneak in though the back door, grab dinner from the fridge and go up to my room.

A very nice system...For Vernon.

Three wekks into the job, Miko, Jeffs brother, sent me to a building I'd never been to before. I loaded up the cooler with lunch for twenty, and rode over there. It was a huge shiny building with a modern art ball structure in the front. What a waste of metal, I always thought.

I walked through the glass doors with the bike and cooler by my side, and went to reception. "I need to drop lunch off to floor 16." I told the bored, solomn looking woman sitting behind the desk.

"Just leave your bike here and take it up then, oh, and sign your name there." She pointed to a book with her pen.

I did as she said and unhooked the cooler. to carry it over to the lift. There wee three other people also waiting. One woman in a brown poncho, and baby blue bell bottoms, she had shoulder length brown hair, and was prattling a list of to-do's to a small mousy looking girl with dark glasses, the girl was furiously writing down everything in an awkward position. The third person was a tall rather good looking man with a camera bag and a blue and red striped nautical looking shirt. He was humming a tune and running a hand through his short wavy brown hair. There was a mirror for a wall around the lift. I caught a glimps of myself. A young girl in a green golf shirt with denim cuffed shorts, white trainers, and long red hair, the front done in twists to keep it out of my face. And I was carrying a big, heavy, bright red cooler. 'I don't look all that bad' I thought. 'My breasts have definatly grown this summer, and with this light make-up on I totally can pass for 16.' I stole a glance at Camera Guy, he was looking at me through the mirror, and winked at me. I smirked and winked back, just then the lift doors opened.

Standing in the lift, Poncho woman pressed the 16th floor button, and continued prattling to the mousy girl. "Which floor for you?" Asked Camera Guy to me.

"16" I responded. I looked at him directly and noticed that he had dangerously attractive and soft features, not to mention deep hazel eyes. "Are you there too?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the photographer." he motioned to his bag. "Williams my name. Are you one of the juniors?"

"One of the which sorry?"

"The juniors, the junior models, for the shoot."

"Oh" I blushed. "No, I'm just here to deliver your lunch." I laughed nervously.

"Really?" He sounded suprised. "Well I guess I should have known from the cooler." he laughed,

"What made you think I'd be a modle? I'm not exactly dressed for the part." I nodded down indicating my attire, since I couldn't move my hands.

"Well, it's just not often you come across legs like yours, and that magnificent hair."

The Poncho lady looked at me then. "Hey, you're right William. What a wonderful discovery you've made! And those eyes!" She manuvered to stand right in front of me. Thes was making me rather uncomfortable. I was used to being ignored by all but Jeff, that or being called a 'freak' or 'loser'. These two people were admiring me. "My names Trisha" She continued. "One of our juniors was causing a bit too much trouble, drama queens, you know, so we had to let her go. Now I've been searching desperatly for a suitable replacement for her. Have you ever modled before?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You have an opportunity to make loads of money and get your picture in the magazines. If, that is, we use your pictures.We'll only hold you up for and hour if you agree."

The lift door opened and we all got out. I still hadn't replyed. 'This could be fun.' I thought 'It would definatly knock Petunia off her pedistle, or it could be a major burden. But she said IF they use my pictures, which they probably wouldn't do. Oh, what the hell, why not?' "Sure" I heard myself say. "Why not."

There turned out to be many reasons why not to have done it. They were convinced I was 15, two years older than I actually was.

They did use my pictures.

They did put me in a few magazines.

And they passed my name on to some diferent people in search of a model.

My parents and Petunia found out before I did that I was in a teen mag that Petunia frequently purchases. The picture was of me on a beach wearing a swim suit. Mother was not impressed. Petunia whinned about like a child. Dad smiled cheekly and said "So you deliver sandwiches do you?" And Vernon looked at me in his pervy way. Jeff was supportive, and claims that he is the one that made it all possible, and the little bugger is right.

I, however, received a nice big cheque. I did a few more shoots that summer, along with working for 'The Deli',

I'm not sure why I went back to wearing jerseys and jeans and leaving my hair when I went to Diagon Alley for school supplies. I just did. And I didn't want anyone in the magical world treating me differently. Not that there was anyone especially important to me in that world. I put all my earnings into my Gringotts account. If I'd have put it in my muggle account the governmnet would get curous, and I was still under age.

That was two years ago. Now I am of age. I'm 15 and am headed into my 5th year at Hogwarts. being a model had gotten to my head somewhat. I am more confident now, by tenfold, both with my sexuality and intelegance. But at school... I'm different. I'm forcing myself to act the way I always had. I try to stay hidden, I keep to myself. Jeff is still my best friend. He doesn't know I'm a witch, still. He is in his second year of college now, and plans to move in with his boyfriend Kenneth to Brighton next September. I'll probably be running back and forth between there and London all next summer.

He's always joking and telling me to shag my photographer. I laugh about it, but truth is, last year I did. And it was a definate moment to remember.

His name was Colton. An apprentice photographer. Colton was 17 then, and thought I was 16. He sweet talked me through my sun dress shoot. And then afterwords, he sweet talked me out of it. It was awkward and amazing at the same time. Everywhere he touched, caressed, kissed, and pushed. God it was great. Afterwards he lay on top of me spent. That part I may have liked best. Just the feeling of his skin on mine.

I found out afterwards he had had a steady girlfriend at the time. Not that I was instantly in love with Colton or anything, but Jeff did have to pull me out of a bucket of ice cream, and I would up in a snog session with a couple different male models.

Since then there's been two more flings this past summer. The first one was actually a male model that I did a shoot with. We went out for a drink and things got a little crazy. I never spoke to him after that. But a week later I met Richard, a cute techno geek with boyish good looks. I met him in line at Tesco's and asked him out. We went out for three weeks before I got him in bed. He was a gentle guy, shy too. But he got the job done.

We ended it three days ago. The final goodbye was me getting dressed at the foot of his bed, him still starkers and exposed lying there, arms behind his head, staring at me with no expression. He didn't say anything as I walked out. There was no argument, nothing. Thinking back on the whole relationship, however short, it was very... mellow. Boring even. We never had any fights, few laughs, it was just there.

Now I'm ready for something more passionate and angry, and I'm going to school.

here I am now sitting in my own compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Evans" comes a holler as the door slides open. I jumped and looked into the dark eyes of Sirius Black. The hot bastard who was standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing making Remus look bad?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? How could I be making Lupin look bad. I've just been sitting here."

"You're supposed to be in the heads compartment" Potter said from behind Black. " For the prefects meeting."

'Prefects meeting?' "Why would I be involved in the prefects meeting? You've obviouslt gotten something mixed-up." This is a joke, it has to be, they've been torturing me since i stepped foot on magical soil. Will they ever give up?

"Nothings mixed up, except for you, you idiot." Black grabbed the sleexe of mu oversized jersey. "We're taking you there."

'Sure you are you fucker, and then you'll find a way to make me the laughing stock of Hogwarts by binding and gagging me somewhere.' I thought

But just then a few Slytherines were headed our way. Zabini and Malfoy included.

"Well well well." Malfoy sneered. "Looks like Potter and Black have taken up with the mudblood."

I just stared impassively at an area just above their heads. Why they think that name would still offend me after five years is beyond me.

"If would be for your benefit Malfoy to not use that word." Black stated through gritted teeth.

Oh the scariness of Sirius Black, not.

"Make me stop using it then, come on, lets se what you've got." Malfoy challenged.

Just then a song popped into my head, something along the lines of 'Macho, macho man, you've got to be a macho man.' This is quite entertaining actually, I laughed out loud. Shit! They all turned to look at me. "Sorry" I said "Continue on with you're machoisms." I leaned against the wall.

Black threw a spell at Malfoy who jumped out of the way. It hit one of the second years. The poor kid lost his voice.

"So then, it's just ridiculous spells is it? Fine then." Malfoy tossed a spell back, but it hit me rather than Black. I broke into hysterics.

"Ha, ha, ha" I laughed, and threw my head back. " You two have the worst aim I've ever seen." Tears were coming to my eyes I was laughing so hard. My knees gave out. I slid to the floor. " And you're both on the quidditch teams! Ha ha."

I could see them cracking up because of my antics. "Reverse it! Reverse it!" I cried out between laughs. My side was splitting. " Oh, this hurts!"

Malfoy undid the spell.

All the boys were staring at me as I got to my feet, wiping tears from my eyes and a hand through my hair. "So," I chewed my lip a bit "Where is this aforsaid prefects meeting I'm apparently supposed to be at?" I asked Potter.

"Evens, Merlin you're useless" This came from Snape, who had just arrived at the scene. "You're supposed to be in the heads compartment."

'Hmm,' I looked from Black to Potter to Snape. "Why does everyone know about this except for me?"

"Because you're and idiot" Zabini stated from behind Malfoy.

"It was a rehtorical question"

"Shut up and come with me" Snape barked.

Following Snape, I heard the boys picking up on their fight behind me.


	2. More than Ever

"You're so completely irresponsible! I can't beleive Dumbledore would chose you as a prefect. How stupid must you be to not realize that that badge in the envelope saying 'Prefect' means you actually are one!" The Head boy was yelling at me. A Ravenclaw boy named Daniels that I'd had conflicts with before, resulting in a series of detentions.

'Dumbledore used candy as passwords, Daniels must know something is a bit off with the guy. I don't recall seeing anything in my envelope, other than my test scores, which i barely glanced at, and my boolist. I guess my test scores must have been good though, to be made Prefect. But why didn't I get the badge?' Then I remembered. Petunia handed me the envelope. "It was addressed to Ms. Evans, so I thought it was for me. Sorry" She lied to me. 'That bitch.' "There's a Hogwarts Crest on the back of it, I guess you're blind as well as stupid!" I replied to her.

"That little coniving bitch" I accidentally said outloud.

"Miss Evans. You'll have detintion for a week for vulgar language, and sheer stupidity." Daniels told me.

"Fine" I shrugged. I don't really mind my detentions too much. Filch I find rather amusing. He thinks he's scary, but with his pet cat Mrs.Norris, I find it hard to take him seriously.

"Well I'm glad you're so okay with it." Daniels commented sarcastically. "Tonight at 9 o'clock in the second floor atrium. But right now you're on patrol with Lupin" He gestured to the sandy haired Lupin, standing patiently against the back wall.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Well, here we go!' I thought and walked up to him. He stood upright, "So" I started, and he sauntered past me and out to the corridor. 'This is going to be so much fun.' I think sarcastically as I follow after him.

Lupin commences the general inspections, opening and closing a few carraige doors, nodding at the occupants. 'Wow, what a way to spend time! Think of all that time I could have spent reading, or sleeping, or twiddling my thumbs.' I glanced at the ceiling and accidentally ran into Lupin, who stopped at the Mauraders cabin. "Sorry" I said.

"How about you just carry on from here." He more commanded than suggested.

'Right, so you can just hang with your annoying posse?' Instead of saying that, "Bitchin" was what came from my mouth. I really, actually don't care.

"Come on Evans, it isn't like it's hard or anything." Black commented from inside the cabin. "Just laugh it off." He joked.

'Ohh, you are so funny. I think I may just die.' I rolled my eyes again, and didn't reply. Instead I noticed the princesses coming toward me. "Slag alert" I said gesturing toward them. "Looks like you'll be to busy contracting chlamidia to carry on with the duties anyways." I told Lupin and walked on.

"Bitch" Black called after me.

I had to bite my tongue to stop from burying myself into an argument. What I really wanted to say was "Go make some clever blowing up contraption and stick your head in it, I think the world could do with one less dip shit in it, we seem to be over run with them."

"Evans" Said the lead princess, named Denise, who was head over heels for Black, "just because you can't find yourself a man under all that grunge doesn't mean that you come around and try cosying up with ours."

She was always looking down on me, beauty is everything in her mind. "I was just leaving" I said.

"Good riddance" She exclaimed as I walked past.

I stopped to whisper in her ear. "By the way, you missed a spot, I can still see some of your actual skin tone on your face."

"Well I guess you didn't brush your hair properly thismorning, I can still see some of your face!" She countered in hushed tones.

"Oh, that one hurt right in the feelings, I'll cry later." I countered and walked away.

"What was that?" I heard Black ask her.

"Nothing, just the loser asking for personality tips." She giggled back.

I rolled my eyes...again.

Later when I'd done the patrol up and down the train twice, and was back near the Mauraders cabin, Daniels popped out in front of me, with Lupin right behind him.

"Evans, part of what it is to be a prefect is making sure that other prefects do their work too. Now I'm going to add another week to your detention, and you'll serve it with him." He pointed his thumb at Lupin.

'Oh fuck, that would blow!' "But" I stuttered, 'think fast girl!' "He was just popping off to the loo!" 'Really not good enough' "He was only gone a minute or... ten, and it's not his fault he has to keep his friends in check. I mean, they are the Mauraders!" 'Please believe me.'

Daniels gave me a quizical look, I'd never tried to talk myself out of detention before. "Alright, this one slides." He conceded. "But no more toes out of line." He warned. "Hufflepuff with start patrolling now. Go back to your compartments."

Daniels walked off. Lupin stayed put and stared at me for a minute, then asked "Why did you not care about the first week of detentions, but fight to get out of detention with me?" He paused a second. "Trying to get on my good side or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I might as well have been real to him, I did just get him out of trouble. "I don't want to spend any more time with you than absolutly neccesary." I turned to walk back to my cabin, which I found to still be empty. I wanted to sulk, I missed Richard, and I know that I'm not getting any at school, and Christmas is far away. I walked into my cabin, I tried shutting the door, but it slid back open. Lupin had followed me.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Now that you know I'm not drooling over you for attention, and actually quite hate you, you're going to spend time with me just to piss me off?"

"No" He shrugged in reply. "I just want to know why you haven't got any friends."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Not that he could see with my hair in my face. 'I have got friends. Given most of them are models, and kind of airheads, but my photographer friends are fun, and there's Jeff.' "Not that you'd understand, but my life doesn't exactly revolve around Hogwarts. Just because I find most everyone here annoying, and what with the diffuculties of being a mudblood" He flinched. "Doesn't mean that in the muggle world. My world. I don't have the best of friends I could ask for."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. His sandy hair fell into his light blue eyes. He looked tired. "I guess I misjudged you then." He stated. "But why do I annoy you so much?"

I laughed. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Lupin appeared confused. I clarified "What have I ever done to annoy you? Do dress and look funny, because you should look in the mirror too some days buddy. You and your friends are just conceded. And it can't be that I'm too quiet, because I don't think I've ever heard Pettigrew say a full sentance. It isn't because I'm stupid, since the whole 'me being a prefect' thing proves that obvious, and you hang around with the biggest bimbo in Griffindor, Denise. So what is it then? Why do you and your friends like to pick on me?"

Lupin looked bewildered. "We don't just pick on you. It isn't like we plan it, it just sort of comes about to random people." he explained.

"Well it certainly looks like you plan it. And don't go around pretending that everyone you prank just likes the attention they're receiveing from the ever so lovable Mauraders. You of all people should know what it feels like to be different." I wasn't supposed to let that last bit slip. He didn't know what to say. I calmed down a bit. "How about you try tourturing the people who deserve it. And kindly leave me alone." I gestured toward the door.

He slowly got up and opened it. "I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

"I'll get over it. I solomnly swear." I gave my scouts honour. He gave me a funny look and then walked out.

OOOOO

Remus walked into his cabin slightly dazed. James and Peter were playing a game of exploding snap, and Sirius was in the corner necking with Denise. He sat down beside James. "I think we should consider who exactly it is we prank, rather then just random people." He suggested. Lily belittling the fun he had with his friends made him feel wretched. Pranking with everyone was one of the few joys he had, now he felt bad about it.

"Sure." James complied. "I guess you have to be more careful now, what with being a prefect and all. We should plan better so we definatly don't get caught. Hows about just the Slytherines, the dick Head Boy, and those really annoying people. I've got a good one for Evans. Picture her with no hair and a bunny outfit! That would be hilarious!" He laughed.

"No" Remus replied, a little too loudly. James and Peter looked up at him, and the tower of cards exploded.

"No?" James asked. "What do you mean no? Which part are you saying 'no' to?" he inquired.

"Li- Evans hasn't done anything to us. She's under my protection until she actually does something that gives probably cause for retaliation. I have to work with her now, so I have to put up with her, not you guys." He tried to veer away from further discussion of Lily Evans. "But the Head Boy, Daniels, is always on our case, as well as Snape, Malfoy, and Zabini, so how about them in bunny outfits?!"

By this time Siruis had pulled away from Denise. "I think we could arrange that." He had an evil grin on his face.

They began discussion on how to go about it, but James was thinking of what Remus said about Evans. 'She must have told him something, something to change his behaviour. I'll have to have a little chat with that one.'

OOOOO

I sat through the sorting and tried to remember if my sorting lasted this long. It certainly didn't feel like it, though maybe it was just my nerves. Right now the only thing I'm feeling is hunger.

After dinner was over Lupin and I, along with the prefects from 6th and 7th year had to heard everyone to the tower.

Once I got in my room Denise and her best friend Mary-Lou were already changing. "They are even more gorgeous this year." Mary-Lou giggled pulling a tight fiting top over her blonde curly hair.

"I know!" Denise exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Just remember! Sirius is mine!"

I gagged and went to my bed and opened my trunk, searching for a change of clothes. I figure my detention will be cleaning of some sort, so a t-shirt and jeans will do.

"Oh, Evans" Denise called to me. I didn't bother to turn around and ask her what she wanted. "Just because you're a prefect this year doesn't mean we're going to treat you any differently. Besides, it isn't like you can hand out detentions." She gave a short laugh. "But it appears you can still get them."

I mentally clapped for her and said 'Bravo, you made a funny'. I scowled and climbed into my bed, drawing the curtains closed so that I could change in privacy.

"I see you're still ashamed of your body then." Mary-Lou teased, and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

'If only you knew it should be the other way around.' I thought. Mary-Lou was borderline anorexic, and it was discusting. I on the other hand had developed very nicely. My breasts have fully grown in, and my bum is rather nicely plump. My legs are long and toned, as well as my torso. My hair, when I do it properly, is layered, long, and silky. My freckles had deminished to a lovely sprinkle. All in all, I knew I was hot. I just didn't want anyone at this school knowing.

I quickly changed outfits and grabbed a scrunchy. If it was Daniels that was going to 'supervise' my detention, then I knew he wouldn't stick around. That way I could get my hair out of my face. My t-shirt is a bit more tight than I usually wear around here, but with my hair down and all over the place, no one can really tell. Nor does anyone pay attention to me like that.

OOOOO

James saw Lily walk through the common area in jeans and a t-shirt. 'Must be detention' he thought, and absent mindedly followed after her, wanting to have a little 'chat'. She took a series of twists and turns to get to her destination, and James had a little trouble tracking her. 'I'm stocking her now! How lovely. I should have remembered my friggin invisibility cloak.' He made it to the second floor landing and saw a door swing open, he jumped behind the nearest statue to keep out of sight.

"I'll be back at any moment, so you'd better be doing your work!"

'Daniels' James recognized his 'high and mighty' tone.

Daniels disappeared up the stairs and James went toward the door, which was left open a crack. He could see Evans standing beside a red pail, back to him, with a cloth in her hand. She dropped the cloth in the water and heaved a heavy sigh. 'She's so pathetic' He thought, and just about entered throught the door, until he saw her bend over to roll up her jean cuffs. James couldn't help but admire her nice ass. Then she stood back up and grabbed something from her pocket. 'She's got nice legs' he thought. He noticed then that the jeans were quite snug on her. She turned sideways and ran a hand through her hair to pull it back. His eyebrows raised. 'She's got a really fuckin nice face!' As Lily lifted both hands to secure her ponytail, her t-shirt rode up, showing some of the skin on her torso, and perfectly outining her breasts for James to see. James gulped as he felt a stirring in his trousers. 'Holy shit' he realized 'Evans is bloody gorgeous!' She picked up the soapy clothe and gave James another nice view of her behind. 'Oh fuck.' James looked down at himself and saw the tenting of his trousers.'This is not possible!' James turned from the door and limped as fast as he could back to Griffindor Tower. He entered the common room and trotted straight past the inquiring faces of his friends and up to his dorm, bitting his lip harder with every step. Once in the dorm room, he walked directly over to the bathroom, and stripped before jumping into a warm shower.

The image of Lily, her legs, ass and perfect breasts still fresh in his mind he grabbed hold of himself, and ran his hand up and down his shaft. He saw the way her ass looked when she bent over, and pumped himself faster, imagining her bare arse positioned just right in front of him ready for his viewing and groping pleasure, and thinking how nice it would be to sink himself into her. The curves of her legs curling backwards for him, the smoothness of her skin grinding against his. How her breasts would taste if he were to suck and nibble on them. He slowed the movement on his dick, trying to tease himself, and milk the pleasure, thinking of how Lily would do it if she were to suck him off. Her nice pink lips wrapped around him, the heat from her mouth making him moan. He grabbed a face cloth and soaked it full of hot water and used it to help with the friction of wanking himself off. The heat did the trick, and the image of him fucking Lily up against the shower tiles. He let out a final loud groan. His body relaxed.

James opened his eyes and saw his cum dripping down the shower stall. "Shit" he said out loud. 'Why?' James wondered. 'Why hadn't I ever noticed her before?' He grabbed the soap and started to clean himself off, splashing water at where he had released himself, trying to remove the evidence. Then he realized 'She never wanted anyone to know about her!' He smiled at the thought of being the only male in the school that knew what a fox she actually was, and he was definatly going to keep it to himself.

OOOOO

"Mares eat oats, and Does eat oats, and little Lambs eat ivy, a kid'll eat ivy too, wouldn't you?" I sang outloud to myself as I washed down every surface in the atrium. Daniels said he'd keep popping in on me, but I know he won't show up for at least another two hours. He always does that with his detentions. 'Man I have a bad track record with that guy!' But I had an odd feeling that he was still standing there when I was rolling up my jeans, getting ready to work. He'd left the door open, but I didn't see anyone standing there.

"Yoooouuuuu Hoooooo!!" I heard Peeves chime from the lecturers podium.

"Hello Peeves." I groaned.

"Don't you just look tasty! I love a working woman." He teased.

"And I hate dead perverts" I told him. "Bugger off." I was nearly done cleaning. I was on the last row of seats. If Peeves messed anything up I'd have to be here for another two hours.

Peeves glided over to me. "Now, now, be careful what you say to Peeves darling. Peeves just might do something you won't like!" He reached a hand out to knock over the bucket of soapy water. I was about to lunge for it when I heard the door squeek open.

'Shit, my appearance!' I quickly pulled the scrunchy out and straightened my hair in front of my face.

"Peeves!" Daniels yelled.

The transparent prick continues to smirk at me. "Fine, missy here is no fun anyways." And he shot up through the ceiling.

"Evans, you can go. Tomorrow night is the greenhouse number three." He dismissed me.

I was so grateful to be able to go to bed. I looked at the clock in the atrium before bolting. 11:30pm. Yay, and I get to start classes tomorrow.

OOOOO

The weeks were passing by quite rapidly. James only had 7 hours a week in classes with Lily. It seemed to him he learned something new about her every day. How she fights to stop herself from speaking out in class. How she finds so much amusing. How she bites her bottom lip to stop from laughing. How her eyes were green, and every day became more and more enthralling. He'd even gotten close enough to her to hear some of her conversations and learn a little about her family, on those few days that she actually opened up to someone. She likes her dad, doesn't like her mum. She has a sister. James noticed what she ate. No eggs, bacon, or sausages for breakfast, all the good food, just coffee and occasionally some toast for her. She doesn't like cake.

Whenever the wind catches her hair or she walks too fast, she automatically puts her hair back in front of her face. James longed for the time that she'd just leave it and let him get a good look at her.

James had insured that any of the pranks that he and Sirius pulled were true to the promise they made to Remus. But Sirius was too daft to notice anyways. They had all become animagi this year for Remus, and all of their minds were pretty much filled with thoughts of fun in the full moon. But James still thought of Lily.

Remus and Lily had to patrol the castle together for two hours twice a week. James did everything he could to not show he was jealous of Remus at these times. He was becoming obsessed. Nearly all he thought about was Lily. And every time he thought about that first night back at school he had to excuse himself and be 'alone'.

OOOOO

The second week in October James had astronomy. Lily was in that class.

The proffesor randomly selected pairs for everyone to work in, based on how close they were standing usually. He always tried to stand as close as he could to Lily, but it was always still too far away. 'Not tonight' he thought, tonight he was determined.

He made his way up to the tower with Remus. The other two had dropped the course. When they reached the landing James scanned for Lily. She wasn't there. 'Damn' he though, 'standing by the door is my best option.'

Just then Cadence Miller attached herself to his arm. "Hey Jamesie." She whispered seductively. "I've missed you terribly. Why haven't you come to see me this year? I've been waiting for you."

James looked down at her with a faint smile and dirty thoughts. But when he saw her dull brown eyes and make-up, with a too tight uniform and perfectly done up hair, those thoughts were gone. 'She's been done.' "Sorry Cadence" James said bluntly. "I'm just not that interested in you."

She went teary eyed. Her lip trembled a bid and she turned and went back to her friends that had been watching the interaction.

"You really fancy someone don't you?" Remus said quietly at James' right.

James blushed slightly. "What do you mean?" 'Oh Merlin! He can tell.'

"I mean, since we've arrived back at school you've been celebate as a monk. You got it really bad for someone, now who is it?"

James opened his mouth to object, but just then the door opened and Lily came flying though and crashed into him. He grabbed hold of her to stop her from falling over. She laid a hand on his chest to restabalize herself.

'Oh God! I'm actually touching her!' James thought. He kept his hands planted firmly on her waist though.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush." She said. Still feeling the warmth of his hands on her skin, she added "Thank-you."

James quickly removed his hands. But still stared at her.

"Potter, Evans, you'll be together." Said the professor.

'God I hope so' James silently replied.

Lily straightened her shoulder strap from her bag and walked over to a rut in the brick wall where they could work. "Right then." Lily started. "Looking or copying?"

"I've never had a keen eye." James told her, more refering to how he'd never noticed her as a gem before, than to looking at stars.

"Okay, I'll look then." And she put the telescope to her eye, leaning on the wall for steadiness.

James took this as an opportunity to look at her more closely than he ever had. But she started telling him what to copy down almost instantly. half and hour later all the pairs around them moved to the other part of the tower, in another room for a clearer view. James didn't mention anything to her, wanting to be left alone with her, even for a little while. She was oblivious to her immediate surroundings.

A wind blew in through the window and brushed her hair away from her face. James just sat there staring at her for a while. Finally she noticed and raised a hand to adjust it.

"Lily don't" James said solomnly, he grabbed her hand gently. "Please don't"

She removed the telescope from her eye to look directly at him. "What do you mean 'don't'?"

James sighed. "I already know you're beautiful, there's no point in trying to hide it from me. And I'm the only one around right now to see it."

She looked startled and scanned the room. "Where'd they all go?"

"To the other room."

She put the telescope down and sat on the ledge. "Do you think anybody else knows?"

"No"

She looked releived. "Will you tell anyone?" She asked uneasily.

"No" James stood up and walked over to her to stand directly in front of her, she looked up at him. "You must have your reasons."

"That's increadibly understanding of you." She told him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what they are."

"And I'm not asking you to." She looked startled. "I'm just happy knowing that I'm the only guy in this school vying for your attention."

Her eyes grew big as he pulled her up to her feet and gently pushed her back against the wall. He raised his hand and ran it through her hair, her eyes closed at his touch, He traced his thumb down her face and let his hand rest at the back of her head. Her face was unreadable, but james couldn't help himself. Six weeks of thinking about only her, and now he had a hold of her. His arm slinked around her back and pulled her hard against him. His lips locked down on hers. He eagerly pushed her back up against the wall. He felt her relax in his arms and her mouth opened to let him in, and she began to kiss him back. James felt elated and grabbed hold of her on her upper thigh to hoist her up. Her legs crossd around him and she moaned as he pressed into her harder. His head was numb with pleasure, and he was sure his arousal was apparent to more than just him. Even more so when she rocked her pelvis against it. James gave a straggled groan of extasy. 'So much better than the shower' the thought and ran his hand across her breast.

Lily was more than excited to have this male contact after none for so long. His hard on was giving her so much pleasure. Her hands were carressing the nape of his neck, as her tongue traced the edge of his. She ground herself into his erection and let out a squeel of joy and bucked into him trying to get more friction.

James desperatly grasped for the edge of her shirt so that he could find his much needed skin on skin contact. he pried the shirt from it's tucked in position and his hand found its way to her soft breast. She moaned deeply and rocked harder against him.

She broke the kiss and threw her head back, both for air, and because of the overwhelming desire and passion she was feeling. James continued to grope her and dry hump her against the wall, nearly getting off while he kissed down her neck. He paused to take in the smell of her, horney and sweet. "God's you've been driving me wild for over a month." he confessed to her." I've been praying just to get close enough to touch you for so long."

He continued assulting her neck and ran his free hand up and down her thigh, each time he moved his hand up he got closer and closer to where he really wanted to touch her.

"Mmm, yes" Lily moaned as she pulled his head up to hers and bucked forward again. James couldn't take it anymore. His erection was killing him, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her against this wall. Common sense got the better of him though. The rest of his classmates were only a door away, and if he wanted her more than once, this was not the way to get it.

Instead he slid his hand up her skirt and past her knickers. She gasped at his sudden intrusion into her body, the moaned as her started his minstrations. James curled two fingers inside her, pushing in and out vigerously. Lily bucked into them appreciativly. " Oh fuck yes!" she let out softly between kisses. Her head fell back again and James slipped a third finger insider her. She was propped up between James and the wall, her hand ran down James' chest to his crotch. He watched as her face portraide the pleasure he was giving her. His eyes rolled back as she quickly licked her hand and it made its way into his trousers and clasped around his boner.

"Oh Gods Lily!" he nearly yelled in extasy as she began pumping him. He pushed into her with him three fingers as fast as she was rubbing him, he could feel her pussy juices practically dripping out of her she was so horney. His face buried in the crook of her neck as he heard her whisper "I'm so close."

James growled and rammed his fingers in and out of her with as much force as he could manage, feeling himself about to cum aswell. A rush of moist heat met his fingers as he finally let his orgasm take over. And just like that they were both spent, panting against one another, against the wall. They stayed there frozen in that position for at least a minute afterwards.

Lily made the the first move and removed her hand from his trousers. He slowly brought his head up to look at her as he withdrew his hand from between her legs. He locked eyes with her as he pulled his finers out of her. her lips tightened a bit and she sucked in a breath. "My wand is in my back pocket" He told her. She slowly made for it amd muttered 'scorgify' to each of their hands. He brought his now clean hand up to cup her face and pull her into a soft kiss.

Her arms lay limply around him and let the feeling of his lips on hers course through her body. A few moments later she pulled back and he let her down. "I want more" he said without thinking.

"More?" Lily questioned raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Thats not what I meant to say." He sighed "I can't help thinking about you. I can't help but seek you out. I just... I just want you." He put simply.

" I don't even know you." She appraised. James gave a little smile. She corrected herself. "I'm not sure why I just...participated in that."

"But" James said a little put out.

"But, I did just do that, and it felt good." She conceded. James smiled brightly. "However the only thing I know about you is that you used to torture me, now you say that I'm all you can think about since you've found out that I'm good looking and try to hide it!"

"Lily" He started to explain. "I know it sounds shallow, but it did start out with me wanting you because of how you looked. But since then I've been really watching you, and noticing you, and... you fascinate me."

Lily looked puzzled. 'I've never fascinated anyone before.' she thought. Then for once she actually felt beautiful. "Alright then James. You can have more." James' face lit up and he suddenly kissed her. She laughed. "Only if you give me time to get to know you first."

"I can agree with that. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Lily laughed. Then she because serious. "But I still don't want anyone to know about...me."

James' brow knit "Does that mean no one will know about you and me either?"

"I.." she started. "don't know."

James bent down and kissed her again. "I guess we'll just have to make it up as we go along then."

Lily laughed lightly. "We still have to finish our Astronomy assignment!" She remembered.


	3. Now is the Time

Disclaimer: I highly doubt anyone would believe me if I told them I was J.K.Rowling, so why the hell would we have to do a disclaimer? Besides. She's too busy writing her new adult fiction books (Yeah, I'm sure after writing Harry Potter and making millions she'll have incentive to write something good.) to write dirty, saucy stories about her own characters. Therefore, I don't own these characters. But I did write the scenes.

OOOOO

'Should I give him a chance? Does he really want me? Do I even want him? Is it because I'm pretty, or because he actually finds me fascinating?' All these things are running through her mind while laying in bed the next morning. 'Gods! Why did I even let him seduce me like that? I just let him take full advantage of me!' She let out a growl. 'It's because I haven't had a guy touch me in two months. Thats why!' But an evil voice insider her head added "Lord did it feel good!'

She rolled out of bed and dressed in her uniform. Then brushed her hair the way she always does. In front of her face.

Lily walked down to breakfast a little later than usual, too much pondering about whether or not James was really into her.

She was still pondering it when he showed up at her side. "Morning" he said rather loudly, causing her to jump.

"Christ you scared me!" Lily said turning to him. He just smiled and grabbed her hand and pulling her down another corridor. "James!" She exclaimed.

"There's no one around!" he countered.

She looked all around them as he continued leading her. 'He's right' there wasn't a single soul.

He opened a door and pulled her inside with him, closing the door behind her. He pushed her back against the wall, giving her quite the deja vu of the previous evening. James burshed a hand though her hair to get a proper view of her face. His hand felt so good running across her scalp, Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

'I could let him take advantage of me, or I could say no.' Lily wondered as James lightly kissed the sensitive part just below her ear. 'Oh screw it! Any of my concerns can be tossed out the window. This will be fun either way.'

James' lips made contact with hers and she gave in immediatly. Wrapping her arms around him and allowing entrance into her mouth, slowly tracing her tongue across his bottom lip. James pulled back and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, you're much more co-operative this morning." He teased.

"I was co-operative last night!" She argued and grabbed hold of his belt to pull him towards her. " Now just you shut-up and say 'Good morning' to me again." She mock demanded, and kissed him again.

He leaned once more into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips, and trying to tug her blouse loose by running his hands up and down her sides. She giggled, James pulled back, eyebrow arched. "I'm ticklish." Lily explained. James grinned wildly, but Lily knew what he was thinking. "Save it for another time please." She suggested.

"Fine. Ruin my fun" He whinned.

"Well, if you aren't having any fun, then I think I'll go to breakfast." Lily teased and made for the door latch.

James put his hand on top oh hers and put it around his neck. Then grabbed her legs to wrap them around him. "You're not going anywhere now." He smiled.

"James" I warned, "don't you get too worked up before first period, because I don''t intend to get a hand cramp before I have History of Magic."

"Fine fine, just let me kiss you then."

And he did. For nearly ten minutes, which she thoroughly enjoyed. His hands had remained on her lower thighs as to restrain himself from letting them travel other, interesting, places. Meanwhile Lily had been resisting the urge to roll her hips agianst him.

The two probably would have carried on for quite a while longer. However Lily's hunger overcame her pleasurement when her stomach grumbled. James pulled away from her once again, another doppy smile plastered on his face. 'I love the way he smiles' she tought. "So you're a little hungry are you?" he said. "I guess it's my fault for delaying your breakfast."

"That it is" Lily sighed contently.

He let her down and helped adjust her hair. "There you aren't" He joked and gave her another chaste kiss. "Will you tell me why it is that you're hiding yourself?"

"We've been seeing eachother for less than 12 hours, I'm not really ready to spill my life secrets to you, and we haven't got enough time! Maybe in a month...or two." Lily really didn't know how to explain her need for no attention, she didn't want to attract people to her from Hogwarts as well as the muggle world.

"Well, you know I'll still be here waiting to hear it." He said seriously.

OOOOO

A month and a half has passed and it is nearly time to leave for Christmas holiday. One more night left in the castle. Lily had snuck off from the last Hogsmead trip to a muggle village not far away to telephone Jeff and see if he'd been getting any requisitions for photo shoots for you. He'd only received two notices of work for her, and replied that she'd be there. Lily was happy that there were only two, that way she could spend more time with Jeff, and possibly James if they got together.

Petunia and Vernon were still living at home, but they're looking for a house. Vernon got a good paying job with some drilling company and decided to pop the question to Petunia. They'll be getting married next fall. Eww.

Lily and James managed to have a few 'get togethers', at least twice a week. James stayed true to what he'd promised, and let Lily get to know him better before they got back to doing fun activities like what had happened in the Astronomy Tower. Lily was suprised at how happy he'd made her, having someone to share with, hold, and kiss. He'd been sneaking away from his friends a little too often with out explaination, so they'd been starting to question him about his dissappearances. Now they're trying to get him to date other girls so that he'll confess to them about him seeing someone.

Lily got an overwhelming sense of anger at that. 'He's my James.' She thought when he told her. Then pondered that thought a bit. 'My James? He's in this secret relationship with me, due to my request! He's been lieing to his bestfriends because I asked him to. Now he's getting in trouble with them because of me.' The realization saddened her immensly. 'I think I'm falling for him! It hasn't been even two months yet, but he's been so understanding, even though I haven't given him my reason for being this way!' She had been quite shocked at how gentleman like he'd been with her after their first night together. They'd brought it up on one of their late night excursions, he agreed that that had happened altogether too fast. It was James that first said he sort of regretted it. Not that he didn't enjoy it, He'd been obsessing over her for over a month, and he wanted her more than anything. But he wanted her to trust him first, sort of... give herself to him. 'I'm going to tell him.' She decided. Whether or not it'd be before Christmas break she didn't know. It was late at night now, in the morning everyone was heading home. The odds of getting James on his own long enough to relay the story to him, before tomorrow, was rather improbable.

Lily began the last of her packing for the holiday. All her other dormmates had all gone to bed early for their "much needed beauty rest, what with all the partying they're going to be doing." Lily chuckled at that, they weren't doing anything special! Lily'd stolen one of their diary's for a laugh, and she definatly got one. 'They're all talk' she giggled at their actual plans.

"My book!" she exclaimed, remembering she left her potions text in the common room. Glancing at the clock on her night stand, it read 11:43pm. 'Good, It'll be empty right now.' She had tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and couldn't be assed to fit it.

She opened the door quietly and walked down the stairs to the common room. Her book was on the corner table at the opposite end of the room. She crossed the room over to it swerving aroung the aray of couches and picked it up, turning back to the stairwell, she saw James come into the room. He began walking over to her with an upset expression on his face. "Sirius and I had a little bit of a falling out." He said when he reached her.

"Oh" Lily replied. 'What do I say to that?' "Um...What about?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't really want to talk about it. I was just trying to see if you were asleep when you walked down here."

"How are you checking to see if I was asleep?" She asked confused.

He passed her a peice of parchment with lines all over it. It took her a minute to figure out what it was. "This is Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, and sat down on one of the couches. James sat beside her. "There's us!" She pointed. "This is amazing! I didn't think anyone could do this!" She looked up at James. "You and the other mauraders created this?" She asked.

"Yeah, in third year we finished it. It tells you passwords too." He explained in a sulky voice.

"Whoa man, I'm with a genious." She said happily and gave him a short peck, receiving a small smile from him. She then realized how upset he really was. "Well..." She started. "It looks like all my dorm mates are still immobilized. Do you want to crash in my bed then?" She suggested.

They hadn't spent the night together yet. As much as she wanted to cheer him up, she also was tired of not sleeping together. 'I wonder if he's a virgin?'

"Sure" he said indifferently. "Thanks."

They both stood up and went to their own rooms. James had to fly over to her room, so that he could actually get into it.

When Lily saw him at the window, she let him in, and stored his broom under her bed incase her dormmates woke-up in the night and saw it. While waiting for him she had changed into a long t-shirt, and purposly wore nothing underneith it.

"Come on" She whispered and grabbed his hand, leading him into the bed. She pulled the curtains closed tight around the bed, and adjusted the light above her head board. James settled resting against the pillows sitting up. He was staring at her. She grabbed her wand from under the pillow and cast a silencing spell around the bed so they could talk. He pulled her towards him so that she was sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around her torso.

He rested his forehead on the back of her head and took in a big wiff of her hair. "Was it a bad falling out?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. "I've never lied to Sirius before. And he knows I'm lying. Which makes it even worse."

Sirius lives with him and his parents. Lily didn't know the whole story there, but she didn't want to pry. She didn't really have a right to, as James didn't pry into her life. But she knew they are like brothers, even closer. She tried swiveling around to look at him directly. "Tell him the truth then." She said staring into his eyes.

"What?"

"Tell him the truth" She said again.

"But Lily."

"No." She said "I'm not going to ruin your life. Sirius is your best friend. You should tell him. Besides, it might be better for us if he knows."

"You'll be there when I tell him?" He asked and suggested.

"Yes." Lily smiled "I'll even wear my hair up."

James laughed. "He'll get the wrong impression then!"

She shrugged "Then he'll get to know me and se how fabulous I am." She joked. She let out a big sigh. "I'm actually tired now." She admitted.

"Yeah, we should get some rest."

She helped him pull off his shoes, then he stripped down to his boxers. "Nice bod." She let out before she could help herself. Quidditch had done him good.

James smirked. "Nice legs" he grabbed them and pulled her so she lay down. He lay beside her and ran a hand up her leg. She ran a hand down his chest.

James' hand kept making it's way up her leg and came to her bum. He leant forward and kissed that sensitive spot below her ear. "You aren't wearing any knickers are you." He whispered.

"I'm not wearing anything except this t-shirt." She replied suggestively.

"Oh fuck Lily!" He cried in a hushed tone, and crashed his lips down on hers rolling on top of her.

He ran his hand across her bum and moved it to her breasts, raising the top as he went. They'd never been naked with each other before. But at this point Lily wanted him so bad. She pulled the top over her head. James raised himself and looked down at her body. She could feel herself blush under his gaze. James then lowered himself and kissed the valley between her breasts. Her eyes closed and she felt shivers fun thought her body. James was hard, and she was well aware of this, noting it pressing into her leg. She reached down to push his boxers off. He kicked them to the side and kissed his way down her stomach. Her eyes rolled back it felt so good. She arched her back as he found his way between her thighs. No one had ever done this for her before.

He spread her legs apart and kissed her center. She moaned as be began licking and sucking. She spread her legs further apart hoping it would allow his wonderful tongue to penetrate her deeper. He grabbed her hip with one hand to stop her from bucking into him too hard. She grasped his hair as he placed two fingers inside her. She cried out. As he kept pumping into her as he lapped up her wetness. Lily begged him to stop. He did suprised. She grabbed under his shoulders to bring his face up to hers.

"I want it now." She moaned and grabbed his erection. James kissed her feircely. She could taste herself on and around his mouth, which made her even more wet. He looped one hand around her right leg to wrap it around him as he settled himself in position. Lily his cock to guide it into her. He wasn't large, but he had a very pleasurable sized girth. When he entered her it was the most satisfying feeling she'd ever experienced. He pulled out a bit and pushed back into her again. "Oh God" they both moaned together. As he settled into a rythm she raised her hips to meet him. He started humping her faster and rested his face in the crook of her neck, allowing her to hear his moans and feel them vibrate through her with every push. Her nails raked down his back.

James was fucking her fast, and forcefully. Lily moaned her exstacy and appreciation loudly, but it sent him over the edge. He came. But Lily wasn't done. She growled her frustration as she felt him explode into her and he slowed his pace. She didn't stop though, instead she flipped him over, so that she was on top, and began riding him as fast as she could. His hands were on her hips helping her move up and down his dick. Her head was thrown back. She could feel herself building up more and more as James got softer and softer. She could feel herself moaning, but couldn't hear it with the noiseless anticipation building in her head and nether regions. James lay there mesmerized by her riding him and about to cum. When she finally did the rush of heat that met his cock nearly made him fully hard again. Lily tried to savout the feeling crawling up through her body. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, breathing heavily.

James pulled her down close to his body and closed his arms around her. They didn't say anything. They just sighed contently and crawled under the sheets. James lay on his back and Lily curled up at his side. The last thing James remembered before falling into a deep sleep, was uncontiously leaning over and kissing the top of her head. Lily snuggled closer against him with a soft smile on her face.

OOOOO

Lily's alarm went off at 6:30am. She groaned and swatted for it on her headboard. She grasped her hand around it and shut it off, then rubbed her eyes. She felt James ster beside her and pull her closer. Lily gave a goofy smile and opened her eyes.

The sheets were half off their bodies. Their legs entangled. Lily had a stinging sensation in her left leg. It was under James'. She pried it out and he let out a whine. She couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes opened and stared at her. His hand brushed into her hair and traced down her cheek. "Good morning beautiful." James smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Eww" She pulled back and chuckled again. "We need to brush our teeth, bad breath."

"Well aren't you the romantic one! I was looking past that but never mind now." He joked. "Well if I'm not allowed to kiss your lips then!" He shifted so he was on top of her again and she felt her left leg coming back to life in sharp pangs. James kissed down her neck to her breasts. "If I had a set of these wonders I'd never leave the bedroom!"

Lily laughed as he continued to kiss and give her little love bites. His hand trailed down to between her legs. "You really are a randy bugger aren't you!" She teased,

"You have no idea." He replied and pressed his erection against her.

She gasped. "Hmm, going to give me a longer run this time?" She asked jokingly.

He stopped moving. She looked at him, he was blushing slightly. "Oh." Lily realized. "I didn't mean I didn't enjoy it! Because I really did! And...oh, I didn't ruin the moment did I?"

"How many guys have you slept with exactly?" James asked as he pulled away, rather angrily.

Lily sat up against the pillows, feeling ashamed. "Four." She whispered.

"Four?!" He repeated loudly.

"I just... they just happened. Except for Richard. My old boyfriend."

"How does that 'just happen'? You fell down and he just so happened to fall down after you, then things went from there?"

"How can you get mad at me for this when you were the one walking around with a new girl on your arm every week?"

"I only slept with two of them!"

"Well I only slept with three, other than you, and the first two were a naive mistake. I fully admit that, but it was before you and so what does it matter?"

"You said it was four, and now it's three. Which is it?"

"The four was including you!"

"Who were they?"

"No one you'd know, they're all muggle men."

"Men?" He yelled. "As in how old?"

"James if we're going to talk about this it's going to be rationally." Lily said flatly, and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around herself.

James' expression softened. "Okay" he said steadily. "What do you mean by 'men'?"

"Well, to tell you that I have to tell you something that is sort of...the reason."

James looked confused. Then realization dawned. "Oh.. THE reason."

"But, the only way I can tell you is if you promise this won't break us up."

"Depends on how wrong what you're going to tell me is." He stated plainly.

"The reason isn't anything immoral. I just meant about the...three guys."

He shewed his lip a bit. "Well, I certainly don't want to break-up with you."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay"

And so she told him about what happened her 13th summer, and about Richard. As the story went on James slowly moved closer to her. By the time she was done he had one arm around her.

"So" he said after she finished. "You're a model!"

Lily laughed. "You aren't mad?" She looked at him hopefully.

He leant in and kissed her shortly on the lips and pulled the blanket away from her and threw it around the both of them. He lay her down and climbed back on top of her again. She wrapped her legs around him. "No" he said. "I'm not mad at you. Thank you for telling me." He kissed her again and slowly kissed his way back down to her breasts again. "God I love these." She heard him say under his breath.

She giggled and tugged on his arm. "Come on James. I want you to take me at least once more before we have to get ready for the train."

He laughed and kissed her once more on the lips before grabbing her thigh and entering her in one shot. "Oh yesss." She hissed. James starting pumping her once more and she ground her hips into him.

"Fuck you feel good." he groaned and went faster. She bit his earlobe and grabbed at his bum, helping him move and feeling his cheek muscles clench with every thrust.

"Mmm, deeper baby." She moaned to him. "I want to feel all of you."

His right hand massaged her breast, then ran down her middle to where they joined. He carefully placed a finger inside her along side himself, moving them together in time with her movements.

She arched her back and rose against him. "Harder. Fuck me harder." She whispered in his ear. He complied, pulling himself almost all the way out and slamming into her again. He had to steady himself with both hands placed firmly on the bed for support as he pounded into her as hard as he could again and again. He could hear his balls slapping against her with every thrust, creating a pleasureful pain for him. She moved with him, trying to create as much friction as she could. She could feel her climax coming. He could feel her soft walls closing in harder around him.

"Fuck!" he groaned and grabbed hard at the sheets on the bed. "You're so tight!" he pushed and thrust visiously until the both of them couldn't take it anymore. Yelling each others names loudly as they came one right after the other.

James collapsed on top of her, letting out heavy exhausted breaths.

"Hmm" Lily moaned as he rolled off of her. Running a hand through her hair. "That was..." The words weren't there. She knew she had begun muttering incoherently, trying to form an actual sentance.

James pulled her into his body and kissed her once more. "I really enjoyed it too."

She regained herself and looked into his beautiful brown eyes."Mr.Potter, I do beleive you've spoilt me. Nothing or no one could even attempt to make me feel that again."

"You do much for my ego babes." He chuckled.

A few minutes later Lily remembered the time, and the train. "When do you want to tell Sirius?" She finally spoke.

"How soon are you comfortable with?"

"Well" She pondered. "If we tell him on the train there'll be enough vacation time for him to get used to it. And it won't be too awkward for you over the hol's."

James propped himself up on one arm to look at her. "Today you mean?!" he exclaimed.

"Well" She shrugged. "Why not?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "That would be great Lil's."

Lily felt proud of herself. She was making James happy, and it felt amazing. Now he knows everything about her, and he wasn't mad.

By 8:30 James had snuck out and gone back to his dorm. Lily got dressed and finished packing.

A/N: Thank-you for reviewing everybody. And/or adding me to your favourite authors, or story update boards. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Ha. I'm trying to take suggestions into consideration. But since I sort of already wrote the story... that might not happen.


	4. Say What?

Disclaimer: I highly doubt anyone would believe me if I told them I was J.K.Rowling, so why the hell would we have to do a disclaimer? Besides. She's too busy writing her new adult fiction books (Yeah, I'm sure after writing Harry Potter and making millions she'll have incentive to write something good.) to write dirty, saucy stories about her own characters. Therefore, I don't own these characters. But I did write the scenes.

"So" Sirius said when James flew through the window. "Where have you been?" His face was stone. "Of shagging your secret girlfriend I suppose?"

James landed and looked around the room for a sign of Remus of Peter. They seemed to be MIA, so he felt it was safe to reply "Yes" he said simply.

Sirius looked abashed. "So you're admitting you lied to me."

"Yes" James said again. "And I hated that I lied, but I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"So, what changed your mind then?" He demanded to know.

"She said she didn't want to break up our friendship, and hated seeing me suffer, so she told me to tell you."

Sirius' features softened and he sat down on James' bed. "She must be some kind of girl."

James smiled. "Yeah, she is, you'll get to meet her today on the train."

Sirius smirked. "Does she have a friend?"

James laughed. Then became solomn. "Look Siruis, me and her have been seeing each other since middle of October.."

"I know" he cut in.

"And" James continued. "I think this relationship is going to last for quite some time. So I need you to be accepting of this. I don't want to do any choosing between you two. You both mean a lot to me."

"Merlin" Sirius exclaimed. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Too soon to tell." James shrugged. "But she might be the one." He admitted.

"Whats her name then?"

"Ha, that would be giving it away! But after I tell you I think she might not hide herself so much anymore."

"So, she's shy?"

"No, just...weary?"

Sirius slapped him on the back. "Well I like her already. But honestly I'm a little jealous. Maybe I should get one of these girlfriend thingys. Then I wouldn't have to work so hard to get laid!"

They both laughed. "Actually." James mentioned. "We did it for the first time last night." Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "And then again thismorning." James added.

OOOOO

On the train Lily was waiting in her cabin for James to show-up with Sirius. She was wearing a comfy pair of jeans and a snug t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she had even put on some eyeliner, in hopes to be at least esthetically pleasing to Sirius' eyes. But she still felt self conscious. She paced the cabin floor back and forth. 'I hate waiting' she thought wringing her hands together. A million different things were running through her head. 'What if James changed his mind? What if Black still hates me? What if I make a fool of myself?' Then the carraige door opened. Lily turned to face Sirius Black.

"Evans?" He asked unbeleivingly.

"Umm...yes?"

"You look" he gulped "different."

Lily bit her lip, and James appeared behind him. "Told you she was special!" He manouvered around Sirius and kissed her cheek, placing one arm around her waist.

She looked wearily at Sirius, silently begging him not to make a scene, to accept her, to say something!

He sat down on the bench, James sat opposite, pulling Lily with him.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Refering to her hiding herself for so many years.

"I guess I just didn't want to be bothered." She shrugged.

"Bothered with what exactly?"

"Bothered with recognition, stuck-up girls, and randy boys." She clarified. Then gently elbowed James. "Except one I failed at."

James smiled. "Too right you did. But there better not be anymore randy boys after you though."

Sirius laughed. "You know" he said "you remind me of this chick I was in a muggle advertisment. Man she was hot." He looked dreamy. "I think I went out and bought that lotion she was selling afterwards." He thought outloud.

"When did you see a muggle ad?" James asked.

"When I dated that muggle born, whats her face. She likes Cosmos or something." Sirius explained.

"Oh." Lily blushed. "That probably was me actually."

"No way!" He exclaimed. "You're a bombshell!"

"Oi" James cut in.

"Your bombshell." Sirius added. "Hey" he said brightly. "Do you have any friends in his modeling business?"

Lily laughed and felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. "I actually have two shoots over the hol's, want to come and meet some?"

"Do I ever!" Sirius nearly yelled.

"James?" She looked up at him. He was smiling sencerely at her. She felt warmth spread through her body. "Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to." He leant down and kissed her.

"Well" Sirius said loudly, he looked like a kid at Christmas, which.. he kind of was. "I shall take my leave!"

"Oi!" James stopped him. "Remember not to mention this to anyone."

"Aye aye" Sirius saluted him and winked at Lily.

As soon as he shut the door Lily fell back against the bench with a sigh of releif. "Praise Merlin thats over with." She stared at the ceiling.

James pulled her legs up so they rested across his lap and played with a loose string on her trousers. " So" he said. "What exactly with you be modeling?"

"Oh, probably summer fashion clothes. Whish means I'll need to tan, and pray that it isn't bathing suits." She groaned. "Bakini wax's hurt!"

James stopped playing with the string. "You don't have to, um, get undressed in front of everyone do you?"

"No, I have a change room. There's usually the make-up chick in there though. But I'm not shy." James rubbed her lower thighs. Lily sighed, it was putting her to sleep. "Sometimes I have to do provocative stuff though. With the male models. But we usually find it more funny than sexy."

"How so?"

"Well after you hold the same 'sexy' pose for about 30 minutes it gets a little ridiculous feeling. Then there's the legs intertwining, that's all well and good to start with, but then you just want to sit down, or move around."

"So, you don't find it, um, stimulating?"

She laughed. "No."

"Good." He stated.

Lily sat up. "James dear you wouldn't be getting jealous on me now would you?" She teased.

"No" he blushed. "I'd just be a little uncomfortable with that."

"Well then, it's a good thing you're coming to one of the shoots then, because you'll se first hand how un-stimulating they are." She kissed his cheek.

He turned and kissed her full on. "When and where?"

"I'm not completely sure. Jeff is sort of managing me. He'll tell me when he picks me up today. You can meet him!"

"Jeff?" James asked cautiously. She didn't notice.

"Yep. My Jeff bear. He'll probably have his boyfriend Kenneth with him. I've been wanting to meet him."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Jeff is a poof. Camp as can be. Surely I told you that!"

"No. You never even mentioned this Jeff guy before."

"What?" She couldn't beleive she had never brought up Jeff before. "You don't ever remember me mentioning Jeff?" she asked. "I didn't even say his name thismorning, when I was telling you 'the reason'?"

"No"

"Wow! Well. No time like the present!" and she told him all about Jeff and her growing up together. She skipped the part about how Jeff and her 'explored' each other when she was eleven. She didn't think James would have wanted to hear that.

"So, your best friend is a guy?"

"Mhmm." Lily laid back down on the bench. James lay down beside her.

"My parents are picking me and Sirius up from the station."

Lily turned her head to face him. "Are you hinting that I should meet them?"

"Yes. I really want you to!"

"Don't you think we're going a bit fast?" She asked.

He thought about it a minute. "No. I feel like I've been with you for a long enough time Lil's. And I like it. I...care about you."

Lily was a little releived that he didn't say he loved her. That would have been too fast. "I really care about you too." She admitted. He smiled happily. "And I love it when you smile at me like that."

"Will you meet them?"

"Yes, But I warn you, I've never met 'the parents' before. So forgive me if I'm awkward." 'And by the way, mothers don't like me too much' she nearly added, but thought better of it.

He laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a kiss, then snuggled to her side, pulling her close. "I'm positive Sirius with pop back in here in about 2 hours. So thats ample time for a good nap."

She was already half asleep when he murmered it in her ear.

OOOOO

Lily next awoke when the train was slowing down. Then it jolted to a stop and she fell full off the bench onto the floor. James came tumbling after her. He landed on the floor with a rather loud thud as he hit his head on the floor. "Ow" he moaned.

Lily laughed. 'What a pair we are,' "Are you okay hun?" She put her hand over where he hit his head.

"No" he said grumpily. He sat up and put his back against the bench seat.

Lily sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want me to kiss it better?" He nodded with a hint of a smile. She laid soft kissed on his forehead, and down the side of his face to his jaw, then down his neck to his collar bone. James let out a shiver as her hair tickled the crook of his neck.

"I bit my lip too." He mumbled.

Lily pulled back to see the expression on his face. He was feinting a pout. "Well now, who's a sympathy sucker?"

"Me" he admitted, and smiled.

She moved to kiss him, but the carraige door opened. "You two still haven't left?" It was Sirius.

"What?" They both asked in union.

"We're here." He pointed out the window.

They both looked out the window and saw platform 9 3/4. "Oh" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm going to find mum and dad" Sirius said and dashed down the corridor.

"Mum and dad being...who's?" She asked

"My mum and dad."

"Right"

They gathered their things and got off the train. James grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to where he saw Sirius jumping up and down.

'Here we go' Lily though.

"James dear" a rather attractive woman in her late 30's embraced him. "Sirius was just telling us about your girlfriend." She turned to face Lily. She had brown eyes and short ginger hair. She wore the exact same smile on her face that James does some times. "Hello Lily." she held out her hand to her. Lily shook it with a small smile. "Ohm don't be shy. I'm sure James just sprung this on you didn't he." She patted James' cheek.

"I'm going to go and find dad." James said and let go of Lily's hand. She wanted to punch him for leaving her there with his mother, alone.

"So" James' mom continued. "My name is Helen. Tell me about yourself." She seemed comfortable enough with the situation.

"Well...I'm, um, a muggleborn."

Helen laughed. "I mean what are your interests."

"Um, homework? I guess I don't really have a hobby. I'm not very hand-eye co-ordinated." 'God! What am I telling this woman? Uh. I feel like an idiot!' She thought.

"I'm not really sporty either. I like Quidditch, but I can't play to save my life. It would probably kill me actually!" Helen told her.

Lily laughed awkwardly. "So I guess James gets it from his dad then."

"That he does." Helen peered behind her. "Oh, there they are now!"

James and Sirius were walking towards them with a good looking man that could have been James' double, besides the blue eyes. 'I definatly can look forward to James growing up nice!' Lily thought. Then she realized what that entailed. 'Seriously Lily? What the hell! You've been with him for eight weeks! Stop this.'

Helen turned back to Lily. "Will you join us for some tea? We're going to stop at a muggle cafe 'Costa coffee', it's not too far away."

'Yay! She still wants me around!' Lily smiled. "I'd love to, but I have to search for my ride home."

"Ah, there's the girls" James' dad said upon approach.

James returned to Lily's side and kissed her cheek. "Dad, this is Lily."

"Yes I gathered that." He smiled. "Hello, David Potter." He shook her hand.

"Hi"

"Do you need to find Jeff?" James asked her. "Or can you stay for a drink?"

"I should actually find him." She told James, then turned to his parents. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Hey" Sirius said. "Why don't you stop by the manor over the hol's? I mean, we're coming to visit you, you should come and stay with us for a bit afterwards!"

"Um," Lily started 'Bugger' "Okay, sounds great, yeah" James looked really happy.

"I'll help you with your bags." James told her. "See you there" He said to the others.

Once they were out of sight, James said "See, it wasn't so bad."

"James your parents are really nice, but it was still awkward. I felt like a fool. And you left me alone with your mom!"

"So." he was a little offended. "My mum's nice right!?"

"Yes, she's nice! But we'd only just said 'hi' when you walked away."

"Then what happened?"

They walked through the barrier.

"Then she asked about me and all I could think of was that I'm a muggleborn and I do homework."

James stopped walking and stared at her blankly. Then burst out laughing. "Thats all you told her?"

Lily felt herself heating up from embarassment, which soon turned to humor and she laughed at herself. "It's not that funny!"

He calmed down. "Do you really want to come to the manor?" He asked seriously as they continuted walking.

"Well... I guess it'd be nive to see a normal wizarding family."

"That didn't answer my question."

"It's just that I've no idea what to say. The most social intereaction I really get is with you, and we wind up snogging not to far into it. I'm just not good with socializing."

"But you patrol with Remus and chat with him!"

"That's about school though, I'm just afraid that we'll have nothing and common and they won't like me." She was getting emotional. She could feel tears about to build up. "And if they don't like me then that'll affect what you think of me." James pulled her into a secluded corner by the exit and hugged her to him. She snifled and rested her head on his chest.

"What is this about?" He rubbed her back. "You got on with my parents. I'm sure they'll love you when they'll get to know you!"

"No they won't" She whispered. "Mom's just don't like me." She let a few tears escape and roll down her cheek. "My mom hates me, Jeffs mom doesn't like me. Mothers just don't like me."

James kissed her forehead. "Lily, you and Jeff just got stuck with shit mothers. Not everyones mum is like that. You wouldn't hate your child would you?"

She thought about it. 'I want to have kids. Eventually. I know I'd love them more than anything.' "No, I couldn't ever hate them."

"Them?"

Lily smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a peck. "Yes. Them. I want at least three,"

James grinned and kissed her nose. "You'll come and stay at the manor?"

"Yes," She replied. "And you'll stay by my side until I'm comfortable."

"I promise I will." He wiped his thumb underneith her eyes, getting rid of her tears.

"I'm sorry I got emotional."

"I like to think you're Wonder Woman, but it's nice to know you're human too." He teased.

She laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Come on, lets find Jeff."

They wandered through the to the parking lot and scanned for a blue mini cooper. Then someone grabbed Lily from James's side. "Oh Lil's. You're looking so gorgeous today!" Jeff said as he forced her to twirl around.

She laughed. "Okay there Queenie!"

He pulled her into a bear hug. "Ah, it's so good to see you!"

"I missed you too!" She hugged him back feircly.

He let her go. "You look older. Have you done something with your hair? You shouldn't go to private school. It's too far away. Oh, I saw this dress that would look killer on you. You get to meet Kenneth! Yay! There's this great new film at the cinema you have to see. Who's that guy carrying your bags? Oh. That's why you look good. You're getting some!" He drew in a breath and faked shock.

"Stop!" Lily cried. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry" he lied.

Lily grabbed James' hand and pulled hime foreward. He had a weary expression on his face. 'Payback' she thought. "Jeff, this is my boyfriend James. James this is my Jeff." James shook his hand in a very manly fashion. Lily bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Howdy cowboy." Jeff said.

James looked very uncomfortable. She put her arm around him and threw her bag at Jeff. "Tone it down there Precilla."

"Sorry Lil's. You've never let me meet your boyfriends before."

"James is different."

"Well this is nice and awkward." James said.

"No kidding." She said sarcastically. "Springing the loved ones on you is awkward?"

James gave her a half hearted smile.

"Whoa. Lily did you meet his folks?" Jeff asked.

"Yep"

"Serious!" He stated.

"He was there too!" Lily joked.

James laughed. Jeff didn't get it.

"Sirius id the name of James' twin separated from birth and given to the wrong family. But don't worry. They got him back in one peice." She winked at James.

"Weird name." Heff exclaimed.

"You haven't heard all of the weird names yet. Like Severus, Lucius, Remus. Actually, there's a lot of 'us' at my school."

"I should head over to Costa before they decide I can make it to the manor by myself."

"I'll ake your bags to the car." Jeff said, trying to give her and James time for a proper goodbye. He walked away.

"He's a very comfortable person." She told James. "Sorry."

James smiled and kissed her. "You'll owl me when I can come and see you?"

"I solomnly swear." They hugged and had one last kiss before they walked in different directions.

Jeff was seated on the hood of the mini. "He's good looking sure. But how is he in bed?"

She shoved Jeff off and sat in the passengers seat. "The first time was okay. The time left me stuttering."

"That good?"

"Better!"

Jeff laughed briefly, then got serious. "He breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

"Fair enough" And they took off.

They arrived at Lily's house three hours later. Traffic in London is a bitch. Jeff helped her take her bag up to her room.

"It's rather quiet here isn't it?" Jeff mentioned.

"Yep. Everyone is at Petunias wedding gown fitting."

"Shouldn't you bee there too?"

She gave Jeff a stern look, that told him everything. "Are you two ever going to get along?"

"No"

"Come on Lil's!"

"Look it isn't just me." She shoved her clothes into her dresser rather harshly. "I'm not even invited to her wedding!"

"Would you go if you were?" He asked handing her some of her text books. "What the tell are you studying?" he asked flipping through her Potions text.

Lily froze. 'Shit! Should I tell him? Will he freak?' He was surveying it curiously. She sighed and sat down. She'd hidden it from him for five years too long. She took the book from him. "Jeff, I've been sort of lieing to you for a long time. I don't go to a private school. Just a boarding school. For... the gifted."

"The gifted?" He repeated.

She pulled out her wand from her purse. "I'm a witch."

Jeff looked from her to her wand, then to her text book, then at her again. "Show me then." He asked non-believingly. He was pretending to humor her.

She pointed her wand at her vanity. Her paraphanalia scattered all over it, and said "Multum In Parvo." All of her things moved to form a smapp pile in the centre of the shelf.

She turned to look at Jeff. His eyes were bugging out and his mouth was open. He gulped and turned to her.

"Wow" he let out. "Handy."

She laughed releived. "Yes, it is handy. But I'm not allowed to do any magic in the summer until I'm 17. That sucks. I'm also not allowed to do it in front of muggles, so I'll probably get in trouble for that."

"Why, um, why didn't you, uh, tell me?" He stammered.

She sighed and fell back on her bed. "Because I was afraid you'd act like my mum and Petty. This is why they hate me so much!"

"I wouldn't do that! I think it's cool!" He grabbed her arma nd pulled her up. "Show me some more! Do you really melt in water?"

She laughed, and spent two hours telling him about life at Hogwarts. About Poltergeists, Ghosts, and Magical Creatures. Then he had to go home.

She owled James when they'd be able to get together, then heard the car pull into the drive.

OOOOO

"I don't bloody care about my contract! I'm the best there is! You can't make me do anything I don't want to!" Lily got up to close the door to the whailing male model on a power trip. She felt bad for the people dealing with him. They had to deal with a lot of characters like that though. She was used to her co-workers freaking out like that. It just meant that she had to wait around longer before she could leave. James said he'd show up for lunch break, that was keeping her happy.

"For God's sake," She turned to her make-up artist. "It's only a Levi ad." She laughed. "Whats the male equivilent of a pre-madonna?"

"A pre-Travolta?" She giggled.

Lily laughed. "I guess they'll just find a new guy." She sighed.

There was a knock at the door. One of the assistants poked her head in. "Sorry. Ms. Evans, two of your friends are here."

James and Sirius walked in. Lily jumped up from her seat and squeeled running to James. She through her arms around him and gave him a smooch.

"Your make-up!" The MA whined. Lily didn't care. She hadn't seen her boyfriend for a week.

"You're early!" She exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to see you at work. I guess I got here too early for that though."

Sirius started to chat up the MA. She was rather pretty. "We're having problems with the guy in the shot with me. I'll see if I can duck out while they find another one."

Just then the producer came in. "Evans, we can't get a replacement at this short notice, so you'll have to ... Hey you." He pointed at Sirius. "You ever been a model? Wanna be one now?"

Lily's mouth hung open. She gripped James arm, a little too hard, he had to release her hand.

"Hell yes I do!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Right then, get ready." The producer said and pointed to the MA. "Fix him up." he said and walked.

Lily and James stood there flabbergasted.

Sirius bounced into the chair that Lily had previously occupied.


	5. Road Curves Ahead

Sirius sat in his chair practically bouncing up and down in anticipation after he got 'fixed' for the set. Lilly sat in her seat absently gnawing on a pen and held James' hand. James sat indifferently waiting for the director's assistant to come back through the door and announce that they were ready. "What exactly are you modelling?" he asked Lily.

"Jeans. Levi's"

"They're really comfy. Though a little stiff." Sirius added, adjusting himself in his seat.

Lily nodded.

"Why are you so nervous? You've done this loads of times." James asked her.

"Well, it's just that you'll be there watching, and he's your best mate!" She said pointing at Sirius.

"Well yeah, but you told me that there was nothing sexy about this."

"I know, but this time they asked me to do things a little differently. See, I'm , we're, only modelling the jeans."

"Yes, you told me that."

"No, you don't get it. We're"

"Ready for you on set!" Someone hollered through the door.

They all stood up. Sirius ran for the door in excitement. Lily stopped James from walking out. "Maybe you should stay in here." She suggested.

"Lily, whats wrong with me watching?" James was getting a little agitated.

"Just… remember I don't have feelings for Sirius." She said and walked out of the room. James followed after.

The set was simple, a bedroom/dining room, with a small leaf of a wall dividing the two. Sirius was standing in the middle with his shirt off.

"Right then." The producer said. "Evans top off. Go over to Mr. Black there and work your magic."

"Top off?" James muttered. Lily heard it. She gave him an apologetic look before taking her top off, leaving her wearing a small black bra. She marched on set and backed up against the dividing wall.

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow. "To think I used to find you thoroughly unattractive." He said humorously.

"Yes. But just remember that the boy I belong to is your best mate. And he's standing a yard away staring at us." Lily smirked back.

"Okay Evans. Off with the bra as well. Black, I want you to hold her up against the little divide. Torso's together and work those jeans." The producer called.

Sirius' mouth went slack. "Bra off?" he questioned Lily.

"Yes. And if you look down I'll murder you." She warned and pulled him against her before unsnapping her bra and placing it at arms length. She glanced over at James. He looked angry. And jealous. But generally pissed right off. "Okay. Pick me up a bit."

Sirius pressed his torso against her and lifted underneath her legs. She automatically wrapped them around him.

"Right, Evans, you need to move your bum out from the wall." Said the producer.

Which meant pressing her pelvis into his.

Sirius was staring at a spot beside Lily's head, trying really hard not to think about the three months it'd been since he'd been this close to a female.

"Sirius Black. If you bite your lip, I swear to god!"

"Lights" Came a shout.

"Right Evans. Work the shot. He's a newbie!"

Lily gave a fleeting glance to James before she kissed Sirius. Sirius pulled his head back surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Working the shot." She answered. "It's 'kiss, freeze, adjust, freeze, move hands, freeze' so just hold still while I work it."

She leant her head back down and just barely kissed him. "You have to appear that you're enjoying it at least." She said quietly, frozen in the pose.

"I can't. James is going to kill us." He muttered back.

Lilly flipped her hair back to one side. "Right then. Just pretend you're necking me." He did as she said. The camera's were clicking away at all angles. Lily tried making a serious/sexy look to the lens, but had a little trouble.

An hour of discomfort later and the shoot was over.

"This defiantly wasn't your best stuff Evans." The photographer said to Lily after she'd gotten her top back on. "But It'll do. Why were you so off today?"

She sighed. "Black is the best mate of my boyfriend. It was awkward."

The photographer shrugged. Lily searched the room for James and found him sitting next to the make-up artist who was getting chatted up by Sirius again. James didn't look too thrilled. Lily took her time walking over to them, saying bye to everyone and having small chit chats.

James had gotten tired of waiting for her and just walked up to her side. "Sorry darling, but do you mind if we head to lunch now?" He said. Emphasising each word.

Lily gulped. "No, just saying the last of my good-byes." She told him cautiously. "Happy Christmas." She excused herself. James took her arm and led her to the dressing room. As soon as he closed the door she started. "James I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you. I swear not all of my work is like that. And you saw! I mean, besides the topless thing, it wasn't all bad! And I only kissed Sirius because I had to. You know I'm not at all into him, don't you? I mean we could be friends some day, I guess. But you know it's only you for me… That way." 'Right now anyways' She thought sadly.

James leant against the vanity as she paced back and forth apologizing, his expression growing softer. Finally he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped and pulled back. "So, you forgive me?"

Well, apparently there's nothing to forgive. Besides, it'd be Sirius I'd be killing over this. Not you." He kissed her again. "I know he'd be the one enjoying it more."

When they left the dressing room they saw Sirius receive a note from the make-up artist. She blushed and walked away. Sirius grinned and walked over to them. "Lil's, whats a telly-fone?" He asked her.

Lily laughed and led them out the door.

Tap tap tap

Lily growled and rolled over in her bed to face the window. A large barn owl was flying outside of it. She threw back her covers and opened it. The owl, which she knew was James', flew in and landed on her bedpost.

"Thank-you Precious." She cooed to it, taking the letter from its leg. She went to her dresser and took out a mini box of Shreddies from it to give the owl a snack. Since Vernon had moved into the house Lily kept a stash of food for herself, and the few owls that arrive at all hours, in her room.

She opened the letter,

Lily my dearest, (She snorted at that)

I'm coming to get you later on today, about 4. (Good, no one will be home then!) Can't wait! Send a reply with Moses, just so I know he got to the right house.

Xxoo James.

Lily looked up at the owl, who was enjoying his snack. "Moses?" she said. He looked up. "I really need an owl" She said to herself, then sat down to write a reply.

After Lily had sent Moses off she looked at the time. 'It's only 9am!' She had the whole day to sit around and wait. 'Packing! I can pack!' Ten minutes later she was done packing. Sighing she went downstairs to make coffee for herself and grab breakfast.

"Morning Daddy." She said to her father, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his newspaper.

"Morning Lily" He replied. "Are you sure you won't stay for Christmas?"

"Dad!" She groaned and sat across from him with her cup of coffee. "I love you. But you know why I'm going to James'. And if it wasn't his, it'd be Jeff's."

"Am I going to meet this boy?"

He's coming by at 4. You'll be off at the church festivities."

"Maybe I'll stick around here instead." He grinned.

"Mother wouldn't let you!" Lily pointed out.

"Well, I can stick around to at least meet the boy."

"His name is James. And I don't want him to meet the others."

"Lily" he warned.

"Father!" She countered.

They both fell silent.

Lily was worried about James. He had acted off to her since the Levi ad. She knew he was upset about it still. She had planned on 'making up' before they left back to his place. But with her father there that would be out of the question.

At three that after noon Petunia, Vernon, and Lily's mother all left the house. Lily's father had feigned diarrhoea and stayed behind.

"Smooth move ex-lax!" Lily said to him as he came down the stairs after they'd left.

"Well I try." he laughed.

58 minutes later Lily was sitting in the living room staring at the clock on the mantle, impatiently twiddling her thumbs.

"So this James." Her father said. He was sat on the chesterfield waiting with her. "Is he nice?"

"To me, he is."

"Is he smart?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Well…He's got talent."

"Talent? At what?"

"Magic. You should see some of the things he's created. With his friends though. And Quidditch. He's an amazing seeker and he has high levels in his classes."

"Is he good to you?"

"Dad, we've only been together for two months."

"You didn't answer my question."

Lily smiled slightly. "Yes. He's very good to me."

"Do you love him?"

She blushed. "Not yet."

"Does he love you?"

"He"

There was a knock at the door.

Lily jumped up and ran to the door. "James!" She beamed and launched herself at him.

James chuckled and hugged her back.

"Guess you kind of missed me huh?"

She kissed him. "Come on, you have to meet my dad." She said and yanked him into the house.

She'd managed to pull him into the foyer before he'd realized and pulled her back. "He isn't going to kill me is he?" he asked in a low voice.

"Um..No?"

"Thats a very comforting reply Lil's."

"Oh, come on, my dad's fine."

"Yes. I'd say I am." Mr. Evans said as he walked through from the living room.

"James Potter." James stuck his hand out.

"Michael Evans. " He shook it.

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Coffee?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said.

"None for me. I should meet up with your mother and sister." He gave Lily a playful wink. "James. Take care of her!" He nodded and grabbed his coat.

After the door shut behind him James pulled Lily close to him. Wrapping his arms tight around her.

"He's alright."

She looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "Yes I rather lucked out on him."

"And me." He said cheekily.

"Well…" James bent down and kissed her. Being sure not to rush and be thorough.

"Well." Lily giggled and pulled back. "Come on through then. " She said and led him into the kitchen. "You thirsty?"

"Not really. It won't take long to get to my place. We've got a portkey in an hour." he was a little put out that she cut their kiss short. He had his mind set on making use of the empty house.

"Oh. I've never taken one of those before!" She said excitedly. "I've heard newbies get kind of hurt taking them though."

"No, you just hit the ground a little hard."

Lily grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and gave James a quick checking out. He was leaning against the counter looking out the patio doors thinking about something. She smiled at how adorably handsome he looked.

"James." She said slowly. He looked at her. " You know what we can do with that hour we have?" She asked suggestively and set her bottle down.

James smirked and stood up straight. He hooked a finger around her belt loop and pulled her to him. "You don't have to pack or anything?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and her his neck.

She lent in and kissed the side of his jaw. "You wanna help me strip my bed?" She whispered and nibbled his ear.

"I'll help you strip in your bed!" He answered in a deep voice.

"Hmm. Sounds good enough to me." She rocked her hips against him and walked away, bekoning him to follow.

James walked directly behind her, holding her sides and kissing her neck. "How about we start stripping now?" He tugged her shirt.

She turned to face him. "Patience is a virtue!" She wagged her finger at him.

"Not to me it bloody isn't! " He teased and grabbed for her top again.

She squealed and ran up the stairs. James followed quickly. She burst through her room and tried to shut the door behind her, but James pushed it back open.

"So this is your room huh? Nice." He feigned interest in her décor.

"Admire it later. Right now I've something more interesting in mind." She dropped to her knees and undid his belt.

He looked down at her. Watching her undo his trousers. Biting her lips and smiling. " Merlin Lil's. The things I want to do to you."

She looked up at him and grinned. " And the things I don't have time right now to do to you!" She yanked down his trousers, then stood up. " I believe I remember something about you wanting to strip me?" She walked backwards and lay on the bed, never losing eye contact. " Come on over here and do it Mr. Potter." She smirked.

He didn't think twice as he pulled off the rest of his clothes and pounced on her.

Meanwhile they were doing the horizontal hustle. Petunia came home. She was angry at her father for favouring Lily and left church, figuring Lily would have left by now. Petunia had stormed through the living area and was in the kitchen by the time she heard James and Lily upstairs.

She just stood there in the kitchen, one hand on the kettle, mouth open, and blushing, listening to them go at it.

It took her 2 minutes after they'd finished to snap out of it and make her tea.

Not too long after the tea was made Lily came bounding into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and underpants.

"What are you doing home?" She asked her surprised.

"I left early. I figured you would have left by now." She snapped at her. "Does daddy know you snuck another freak in the house so you could screw?" Her face had gone a sour expression.

Lily walked to the counter to get her bottle of water from earlier. "Dad isn't stupid Pet, I'm sure he had an inkling!"

She was on her way out of the door when Petunia pipped up again. "Well get him and yourself out of the house now! I don't want the house tarnished by some hokus mugokus mating ritual or whatever."

"Hockus Mugokus Mating ritual?" Lily laughed. "It's called 'fucking' Pet. Although I'm sure it's nothing you're used to. Beached Whales aren't really a turn on for me either."

"How dare you!" Petunia shouted and threw her tea cup at her.

Lily ducked out of the way and ran upstairs.

"James!" She called when she entered her room. He was pulling his shoes back on.

"Time to go I gather?" He smiled at her.

"Too right it is!" She laughed and got dressed quickly. "We can do something else to fill our time outside." She did a quick cleaning spell on her room and grabbed her rucksack, then they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ouch!" Lily just landed doing a face plant. 'Portkeys are the worst way to travel' She rolled over in time to see James appear and gracefully glide to the ground. "I hate you righ now. Just so you're aware."

"You look great Lil's, all covered in leaves and frost." He teased her. James helped Lily up to her feet and brushed off what he could. "Come then, lets get you inside. Mum and Dad are excited to see you again."

Lily then got her first look at Potter Manor, and all of its grandeur. James lived in a 13 window wide, 3 high, terraced brick home. There was gingerbreading on the green terraced roof and a massive yard. The two of them were a quarter of a kilometre away, which was a picture perfect distance to drink in the exact magnitude of the estate.

James began tugging on her arm, her backpack over his shoulder. "Wait until you see the set-up for this year! Mum went all out for you! She's over the moon about you you know!"

"Wait. James. What do they now?" Lily panicked.

James stopped and turned to her. "They won't judge you Lily." He stated. "Sirius told them about the modelling thing. Mum said she wasn't suprised." He smirked. "But I told them you were top 10 of our class, so they know youre smart." He continued dragging her to the house. " Sirius told them about how you... hid yourself, so they think you're shy. All in all." He stopped, and pulled her into his embrace. "They still know nothing about you" He gave her a hard kiss.

Lily smiled. "You are just too great, you know that?"

"I never forget it!" He replied.

Upon enterance to the Manor Lily drank in marble floors, dual staircases and what seemed to be Potter ancestors lining the walls. They were greeted by Helen Potter, James mum. She was dressed down, her hair up in a loose pony-tail, high waisted trousers, and a man's button-up shirt, half tucked in. "James! You're both early"

"No, we're right on time." He chuckled. "Your get sucked into your potions again?"

"Always" She breathed out with a smile. "Lily! I'm so glad you can stay for Christmas with us. James hasn't been able to sit still since he got home,he's so cute, running around making sure everything was just right for you."

James blushed as Lily gave him a sideways glance whilst trying not to smile. "I'm very happy to be here. Thank-you for inviting me."

"ME TOO!" Sirius shouted from the top of the bannister before slidding down it on his bum and landing in front of them. He pulled Lily into a bear hug. "Show me how to use the Tel_A_Fone! I want to double date. Teach me muggle jargon! I like the word Jargon." He beamed.

"You realize that you're using it out of context. Jargon refers to words used only in the workplace. Lingo is the word you should have used." Lily responded before she could help herself.

Sirius looked her directly in the eyes, like a father to a scolded child he said "Lily honey, you're being a buzz kill."

"Perhaps." Helen cut in. "Lily should be shown to her room first."

"Right" James put a hand on her back and guided her to the stair way.

************

James allowed Lily to be the first into the room that would be hers for her stay. He had opened the door as though the room was for display purposes. It was a true Griffindor room. Red walls with gold ribbon around it. A king sized bed with a plush velvet douvet. In the corner was an elegantly decorated Christmas tree with a train circling around it. The tree made the room smell of pine. There was a basket on the wooden bench at the end of the bed. It contained bathroom products, bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, aloopha, and lotion. All of the furniture as a dark, rich oak.

"Do you like it?" James inquired slowly. Lily turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Are you nervous?" She teased. "Of course I like it I can't beleive you did all this! I'm only here for a few days!"

"Sure" Sirius cut in. "But he thinks that if you don't approve of his interior decorating skills then you're going to ditch him and try your hand at me!"

James rolled his eyes. "Alright, lets get you settled in."

Sirius gave James a wink and took his leave.

Lily went over to the tree. Admiring all the twinkling ornaments. "Hey Lil's?" James called her out of her distraction. "I... I want to ask you abou, well, you know. The modelling thing." James shifted uncomforably.

"Oh" Lily murmured. "What, um, what did you want to know?"

"Well, they think you're 18 yeah? So won't you be doing more of those, um, types of poses and things?" He was referring to the fact that she was pressed up against his best friend half naked for a good hour, sometimes biting his lip.

"I can pick and choose them James. That one, it, it wasn't supposed to be Sirius."

"So you would be fine with it if it was some guy other than Sirius?" He snorted, waiting for her to correct him.

Lily paused, not sure how to answer him. "Yes."

"What?!" James shouted in disbeleif.

"Wait, let me explain." She walked over to him and forced him to sit down. "It was uncomfortable for me, with it being Sirius. Someone who, well, knows me as the Shy Know-It-All Evans, and not Lily Evans the model. Its not that big of a deal to me. I would never pose nude or anything, and you couldn't even see anything in the Jean shoot. And Sirius might have felt weird about it at first. But after ten minutes or so, it was just... dull. I'm sure he was thinking more about the discomfort of having to hoist me up for the whole time. I've told you this before, on the train, remember. That doesn't change just because it's someone you know!"

She took a minute to try and read the expression on his face. His brow was crunched up in an attempt to understand her. "You realize, now though, that you have a boyfriend, and you being half naked with ANY guy, not just my best friend, is going to upset me. You're actions have an effect on me."

Lily was suprised that she hadn't really thought about it. "I've, I've never really, I've never had to factor anyone in like that before." She drew in a breath. "Look, James I'm only doing this for the money."

"Wow, that sounds good." James growled.

"James!" She cut in. "I know what it sounds like! What I mean to say is, I'm only doing it until I can support myself by other means. I don't want to depend on my parents like Petunia does. I'm going to be putting myself through school after Hogwarts. And I don't know if I'll be able to work while I'm attending it. So I'm trying to get as many jobs as I can. But... I'll only take the UN-racy offers. Well, ones with clothes anyhow."

James didn't look too satisfyed with that answer. "I've seen you're portfolio. It was in your room. I've seen what you've done in the past." He looked a little defeated. "They want you because you're sexy. They're only going to want you for racy shoots. Especially now."

James and Lily sat in silence for a while. "I won't give it up all together." She whispered. "I like you a lot James, but you can't ask me to do that."

James sighed. "I'm not asking you to. I just wanted you to understand that, I got, well, jealous. Seeing you up there with him. Now you'll be in the magazines with him too."

"Look, it's Christmastime. We should be talking about happy things!" Lily got up and stood in front of him. James raised his head to look at her. His carmel eyes told her he wasn't done with the conversation. "We'll talk more about it later okay?" She gave him a light kiss.

"Alright." He sighed. "Lets go see whats going on downstairs."

______

When James said his mother had gone all out on Christmas, Lily didn't dream that the living area of Potter Manor would be transformed into a classical Christmas movie set. A ten foot tree lay in the middle of the large room, against bay windows, with french doors on either side, leading to a frosty wonderland. There were at least five snowmen looking in. Presents of a rich red and green colour of all sizes were piled under the tree and streached out at least two feet in the surrounding area. There was a brick fireplace in the corner, flames were gently licking happily in silence. The opposite wall held a built in bookshelf, decorated with garland and tinsel. Nutcrackers were on every surface, candles as well. Leather buttoned armchairs, and two cosy love seats were turned in to face the tree. Large cut out snowflakes adorned the wall. Everything glissened in the firelight. It all smelled of pine and cinnamon.

"Wow" Lily gasped.

"I know." James beamed. "It looks fantastic!"

He led them off to a door on their left. They entered into the kitchen. It was a mess. In the most delicious of fashions. There were Christmas cookies everywhere, an amazing aroma coming out of the oven, flour all over every surface, and what seemed to be cue cards with recipes on them scattered across the island in the center of the kitchen. David Potter had his head in what seemed to be the pantry. "Dad" James called at him.

A very suprised looking older version of James popped his head out to see who was calling him. "James! Lily!" There was flour and chocolate smeared across his cheaks as he smiled at them in his 'Kiss the Chef' apron, which he wiped his hand on before extending it to Lily. "Sorry about the mess. We generally let Mitsy, our house elf, do the cooking. But I love doing Christmas cookies. Didn't know what kind you liked, so I made all the ones I could think of." He beamed.

Lily was a bit flabbergasted. "You didn't do all of this for me did you?"

"Oh, no, no... well, yes." He walked back around to the opposite side of the island counter. "We'll also send people home with them tomorrow."

Lily turned to James with a hushed voice. "Who's coming over tomorrow?" These past few years she'd worked on staying hidden in the wizarding world. She didn't want to throw that all aside in one day and be, for lack of a better work, 'discovered'.

"Just a few people my parents know. Friends of the family and such. We get about 20 visitors each year." James replied nonhalantly.

Lily bit her tongue. If others saw her like this, the way she actually looks, then they might recognize her. If they recognize her and word got around Hogwarts she knew she would be in for a hard time. Mo more shadows.

James noticed a panicky look on Lily's face then excused them from the kitchen. Once back in the living room he sat her down. "This visit isn't starting off so well, is it?"

Lily took a minute to think out her answer. "I just didn't see this coming. I guess I figured we would be able to hide our relationship. I never really though about it. I mean, slearly you can't be outright and say you're with me when I look and act how I do at school. But I can't ask you to keep lying to everyone." She bit her lip. "I'm going to have to come out of hiding now aren't I? She looked inquiringly at James.

James mentally high-fived himself. "Well," he spoke slowly, trying to contain his excitement. "It would make the most sence, I mean, after school you weren't going to run around like that."

"No" She sighed with defeat. "Alright. I guess it is time to grow-up. But... you know they'll say things."

"Like what? You're a known model, you're smart, and you're quite entertaining!"

"James do you realize that I don't have any friends at school? I've always ben fine with that because I was generally ignored. Now I won't be, and besides you I won't have anyone to talk to!"

James hadn't realized that. How he missed it, he didn't now. Thinking back, the only time he had seen her talking to people it was with a teacher, or chit chat with someone she was assigned to work with. He then understood how lonely she really was. No matter how well she hid it, no one could go through fiv and a half years of school friendless and immersed in a new society without any want for companionship.

"How did you manage all this time?"

"By throwing myself into my studies. I know I wasn't getting along very well with everyone here when I began school at Hogwarts. I guess it was because I missed Jeff so much, I was depressed. Studies were my distraction."

James studied her softly, "I'm not going to leave you're side Lily. I know there will be things said about you. About us. But I won't let it get in the way. I'm too invested in you." He leaned in toward her sparkling green eyes, pulled her up onto his lap and gave her a heart-filled kiss.

Only to be interupted by Sirius

"Okay, I have a telly-fone. Oi, James, let her go!" Sirius commanded. "She needs to consentrate on helping me get laid! It's been a while mate!"

**********

AN: I know it's been a while since I updated this story. But I'm going to try and do more chapters before life gets in the way again. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
